Neko Boy Fun
by AiyokuSama
Summary: Tail ownership must be established!


Title: Neko Boy Fun  
>Author: AiyokuSama (with much love and help from <strong>zoe_chan<strong> )  
>Characters: Bruce, Alfred, NekoBoy!Jason and NekoBoy!Tim<br>Genre: Fluff? Crack! Humour?  
>Warnings: Diabetics beware<br>Word Count: 818  
>Author's Notes: My friend Zoi wanted rp neko cuteness. My muses wanted me to fic. This is the result. I blame Zoi and the muses. I clearly have NO responsibility here :P<br>If you aren't sure what a neko boy is, go to ./NekoNyaa#5255514375637464914

Zoom! The breeze ruffles Bruce's hair as he sits at the table, reading the morning paper.

Zoom! Little paws alight briefly on his foot as the children run UNDER the table and barrel through the swinging door to the kitchen. Alfred comes over with a plate of multigrain toast, wincing as there is a loud crash in the foyer. Then they can hear the sound of the pair running up the stairs at full tilt.

The butler sighs. "Sir. Would you please remind me how long Ms. Zatanna said the spell would last?"

"Three days," the billionaire says distractedly. The man reaches for a piece of toast even as his eyes remain on the paper.

This time Alfred gives an annoyed sniff. "Hopefully the manor will survive till then."

Bruce feels his lips twitching as his old friend goes to do the breakfast dishes. There is a dull thud from upstairs. Given the construction of the stately building, the fact that he could hear anything means it had to have been quite large. And is now no doubt in multiple pieces. Hmmm. Alfred may have a point.

Jay gives a flying leap and pounces on Timmy's tail, finally capturing it. "Mine!" he crows gleefully.

Little Tim is tired. They've been playing hard. But now Jason is being mean to him! "Noooo, it's mine," the smaller neko points out logically. He twitches it to emphasise his point, but his brother is holding fast.

Leaning in, Jay chews on the tail gently. The storm blue eyes dance mischievously. Sharp little teeth are careful not to actually bite down, but his own scraggly black/grey tail is swishing back and forth.

Tim eyes his brother, narrowly, that freaky mind calculating. Then the younger neko is pouncing Jason, bowling them both over. The momentum causes them to roll repeatedly.

Going with the motion, Jason hangs onto his prize. He flips the kiddo under him and pins him. "Mine!" He announces again, grinning around his furry mouthful.

Making a frustrated sound deep in his chest, Tim swipes at his annoying brother. "Let go of my tail!" the neko demands imperiously.

"But I LIKKKKKKE it!" he slurs out, refusing to relinquish it.

Right, time for a new tactic. Tim tries giving the other a pitiful look. "Me too. It's MY tail." The effort at gaining sympathy is somewhat ruined by the annoyance in his tone.

And Jay isn't buying it. At all. He smirks and makes exaggerated chewing motions with sound effects. "Nom nom nom... Tastes good!" He grins at his brother cheekily.

Tim tries to knee him but leaning forward makes this impossible. Though both of them are significantly smaller as nekos, Jason is still heavier! "Can I have my tail back, please?"

"Whhhhhy?" Jay wheedles. "I take gooooooood care of it!"

"It's attached to ME!" The boy tries hard to buck the other off, the sleek black ears flat with annoyance.

"Take gooooood care of Timmy, too," Jay purrs out confidently.

Tim sighs, his ears relaxing a little, though they still aren't up. "But you can't eat with my tail in your mouth." Maybe a little logic will do the trick.

"Eh, I'll work it out," comes the unphased reply.

Tim bucks again, though with no more success the second time. "You won't have to if you give it baaaaaack."

"But I WANNNNNT it!"

"Me too!"

"You still have it," Jay points out with a smirk. "I'm just taking CARE of it."

"It's MY tail! *I* take care of it!"

"I'm older! More experienced!"

"But it's MINE." Tim is actually about two steps away from whining.

Jay hears it and his slightly scruffy, dark grey ears perk up with concern. The larger neko lets go of Timmy's tail. He then leans down to nuzzle the soft fur of the other's ears. "And you're mine," he whispers warmly.

Smiling, Tim ducks his head as much as he can. "Well, I'm mine too. But." He smiles, glancing up at Jason. "I can share."

"Yeah?" The older neko is grinning, his expression fond and hopeful.

"Mmhm." He eyes Jason, who is STILL on him. "But it's still MY tail."

"My little brubber!" Jay gets up and offers him a paw.

Tim takes it, but no sooner is he on his feet then he's elbowing Jason.

He 'oooomphs' dramatically with the blow. "Brubber abuse! Brubber abuse!" He cries, grinning like a fiend.

Tim rolls his eyes, and elbow him again with a grin of his own.

"Owie owie owie!" Jay mock whimpers. "I thought you WUBBED me!"

Tim can't help but laugh. "Pooooooor Jason."

"Make kissy faces?" Jay asks, puckering up at Timmy suggestively.

Before the boy can respond to that, Alfred is at the doorway of the spare room. "Young sirs, your sashimi is ready."

Two little nekos blur past the man's legs at speed as they zoom down to the kitchen and their breakfast.


End file.
